perguntem aos personagens!
by Joana Duarte
Summary: Daqui Joana Duarte...Façam pergunta aos personagens HP ou mesmo a tia J.K! Mandem Reviwes com a pergunta e para quem! E elas seram respondidas!...Canal Pottermaniaco
1. apresentaçao

**Perguntas e respostas aos personagens HP**

**Eu:** Bem vindos personagens da Saga Harry Potter, a senhora J.K. e eu sou Joana Duarte, autora, personagem de minha fic Geração Potter e estamos no canal Pottermaniaco. Estamos aqui reunidos…

J**aySi** **(James Sirius):** Tens de falar assim Joana?

**Scorpius:** Pois é que isto parece formal…

**Eu:** Hurff ok! pronto esta malta toda esta aqui para responder a perguntas e a revelar cenas sobre os seus personagens…

**Draco:** Vês como isto fica melhor informal!

**Eu:** Calado Draco que eu ainda não acabei de explicar!

**Sirius**: Esquentada!

**Eu:** Sirius…meu padrinho querido… CALA-ME ESSA BOCA!

**Lily E.:** E eu é que era esquentada…

**Eu:** Tia J.K ajuda aqui! Tu é que os controlas!

**J. K:** Vá lá crianças deixem continuar!

Todos calaram-se

**Eu:** Bigada! Bem agora vocês leitores, mandam reviews a fazer perguntas a 1 ou a mais personagens dos livros… Ate as que já morreram, a tia J.K ou a mim que sou uma maravilhosa escritora..

**Ron:** Convencida!

**Eu**: Eu ouvi isso roniquinho...

**Harry**: Hahahaha… essa ta boa…

**Ron:** Calado ó míope!

**Voldemort:** Que tal se calarem!

Eu olho para o JaySi

**Eu:** Ui que Voldinho tá mau!

**JaySi:** O que foi o Rabicho não te vez as vontades ontem a noite?

Toda a gente se desmancha a rir

**Harry:** E Voldy abaixa a varinha! Mandas algum feitiço ao meu filho e a rapariga e eu juro que te mato!

**J. K:** Harry querido, ele já esta morto…

**Harry:** Tia J. K não se meta isto é conversa de Potter´s

**James Pontas:** Isso mesmo filho… E agora qual é essa de o Voldy ter um caso com o Rabicho?

**Eu:** Pois Pontas tu não sabes dessa… Deixem que eu conto! Uma jornalista fez uma entrevista a Narcissa Malfoy sobre isso…

Narcissa encolhesse de medo

**Voldy:** O que? Como é que tu, sua criatura nojenta fez isso a mim, Lord Voldemort…

**JaySi:** Lorde Cóbrinha…

**Eu:** Lorde das cuecas negras…

**Fred:** lorde perneta…

**George:** Cara de cobra…

**Harry:** Pedófilo gay…

**Eu**: HEI eu é que te ensinei essa!

**Harry**: Eu sei e estou muito agradecido

**Fred:** A gente não tava a chamar nomes ao Voldy?

**Eu:** Pois Fred, mas o nosso tempo acabou, mandem as vossas perguntas e nos respondemos! Vá digam…

**Dumbledore:** O que senhorita?

**Eu:** Hurff… Vou ter tanto trabalho… Peçam as perguntas aos leitores por amor a Merlin!

**Ginny:** Olha eu tenho uma pergunta para ti…

**Eu: **Para mim?

**Ginny:** Sim

**Eu:** QMMS

**Todos:** Han?

**Eu:** Que Merlin Me Salve

**Todos:** Ah

**Ginny:** Olha porque é que o Voldy é pedófilo

**Eu:** Sabes o que é um pedófilo não sabes?

**Ginny:** Uma pessoa que abusa de pessoas mais novas…

**Eu:** Correcto…

**Hermione:** Então ele abusou de uma criança?

**Eu:** Mais tecnicamente de uma adolescente…

**J.K:** Eu não escrevi nada disso!

**Eu:** Tia a senhora tem que começar a ler FanFic´s… olhe que umas tem bastante imaginação e com factos que podem ser considerados verdadeiros…

Sirius: E quem é que ele abusou?

**Eu**: Han… posso não responder a isso?

**Todos:** Não!

**Eu:** Caros leitores se houver mortes, eu não sou responsável…

**Tonks:** É assim tão mau?

**Eu:** Bem… vai ser mais ou menos 11 contra o Voldy… mas depois os DV´s (devoradores) vão se meter…e depois anda tudo a porrada…

**J.K:** Bem mas diz lá quem é…se eles matarem-se uns aos outros… não recebem ordenado!

**Eu:** E eu posso ficar com ele?

**J.K:** Logo se vê

**Eu**: Ok… então… Quem foi vitima de pedofilia foi a…

**Harry**: a…

**Pontas:** a…

**Bill**: a…

**JaySi:** Porra diz lá!

**Eu**: A Ginny…

Os Weasleys e os Potter saltam para cima do Voldy e os DV´s Saltam para cima deles

**Eu:** Bem e aqui acaba a entrevista…Eu sou Joana Duarte e estamos no canal Pottermaniaco… Resto de boa noite para vocês! QUE TAL ESTAREM QUIETOS!

_**Próxima entrevista quando as reviews chegarem as 5 ou mais….**_


	2. perguntas 1

Eu: bem-vindos de volta! Eu sou Joana Duarte e este é o Canal Pottermaniaco! Bem vamos começar com as perguntas! Quem quer ler?

Hermione: Posso ser eu! Estas perguntas são da Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy.

Draco: Ohohoh como assim Weasley Malfoy?

Eu: Draquinho CALA-TE! Mione Continua

Hermione: Para a Ginny. não achavas que a história iria ficar um bocadinho mais empolgante, se no meio tivesses um caso com o Draco? ou então, Porque é que admitiste que amavas o Draco? (para o Draco faço as mesmas).

Ginny: Posso responder torto?

Eu: Não

Ginny: Talvez ficasse mas eu não gosto do loiro oxigenado….

Eu: Draco responde

Draco: Porque eu não gosto de pobretonas Ruivas!

Eu: Ok difícil….Proxima!

Harry: Para a Tia J.K: Porque é que o Ron demorou tanto tempo a admitir que amava a Mione?

J.K: Bem…. bem acho que ambos eram opostos, nas suas caracteristicas ele era desleixado ela era perfeiccionista e acho que desenrrolar da Historia eles se foram conhecendo e quando eles acharam que sentiam alguma coisa foi dificil dar o braço a torçer…e como todos sabem o Ron é lento

Ron: HEI!

Eu: Ron calado!

Harry: Também foi para me dificultar a vida…

J.K: Ah Harry não foi nada!

Eu: Próxima! E eu adoro esta! quem le?

Ginny: Eu! Para o Voldy: Porque é que tens essa cara incrivelmente horrenda, com dois buracos em forma de cobra?

Voldy: Bem acho que foi por causa das Horcruxes…

Sirius: *sussura para Pontas* Não eu acho que ele já é feio desde que nasceu…

Eu: Hurff…Marotos! Próxima1 Pera ai o ranhoso ta ai?

Snape: Mais tento na língua criança!

Eu: Qè eu sou uma Marota! Por isso aguenta ranhoso!

Sirius: Eu faço a próxima! Para o Seboso: Não acha que as suas aulas de Poções seriam mais interessantes se fosse mais simpático com os seus alunos? Minha querida claro qye não! As aulas dele so seriam melhores se ele tomasse banho!

*Eu lanço um feitiço para prender o Snape na cadeira*

Eu: Quietinho seboso!

Snape: Talvez mas eu não gosto de ver as pessoas felizes!

Eu: Hurff agora parecias o meu setor de Português….Alguém te alguma coisa a acrescentar a pergunta?

Harry: Eu concordo com o Sirius

Eu: UI! O Pontas quer fazer esta de certeza!

Pontas: Ok! Para Lily Evans Potter: Como é que foste capaz de rejeitar todos os pedidos do James? Quer dizer ele é um amor de pessoa... Dás-mo?

Todos na sala metem protectores de ouvidos

Lily E.: Bem eu achava que ele era um metido e não queria ser mais uma na lista dele…E CLARO QUE NÃO TE O DOU! ELE É MEU E SÓ MEU! *dá um beijao ao Pontas*

Tiramos os protectores

Harry: Her é mesmo nojento ver os pais a se agarrarem-se a minha frente

Albus P.: Para veres o que temos de aturar pai

Remus: Eu faço esta! Para Sirius Black: Como é que podes ser tão gostoso, mas ao mesmo tempo um cachorro tremendo?

Sirius: Bem…eu nasci gostoso…e como todas as raparigas querem-me eu tenho de ser cachorro!

Eu: Ok foco! A ultima!

Bellatrix: Para a Nova Geração: Como é que acham que é ser filhos das maiores personagens de ficção que alguma vez foram criadas?

JaySi:As vezes é uma seca…

Albus P: Mas pronto…

Scorp: Pois mas há vezes também é fixe

Eu: Posso também responder né? É fixe quando temos bilhetes á borla!

Hugo: Concordo contigo!

Teddy: Ah ya concordo!

Eu: Esta é da Euzitia Potter: os Devoradores, se eles tiverem familia, quer dizer que eles traiem a mulher deles toda hora? Hei DV´S sem cérebro toca a responder que eu vou comprar uma coca cola alguém quer?

JaySi: EU!

Albus P: Eu!

Eu: Ok…..

Lúcios: Eu nunca traio a minha!

Sirius: É e eu sou o papa!

Lastrange: Eu não traio a minha porque ela me trai….Eu vou para a cama da Narcissa e ela vai para a do Lúcios

Eu: Ei voltei! * Passo as cocas* Então responderam?

Sirius: Ya eles responderam

Eu: Agora são as da Duda! Harry fazes a 1º por favor?

Harry: Hun vem ai coisa.. para ginny- O que sentiste quando Harry disse que teriam de acabar, k n poderia viver contigo?... Joana fizeste de propósito!

Ginny: Eu senti-me como se me tivessem tirado o meu apoio…

Eu: Atrevem-se a beijar e a gente manda-vos a coca-cola! Né manos?

JaySi e Albus P: Yup!

Pontas: Eu faço! Harry, Como foi ver o Prof Dumbledore depois de ter assistido a sua morte?

Harry: Complicado…

Eu: Próxima é para o Pedófilo Gay! E eu não a faço! Voldy baixa a varinha! Eu já te venci uma vez!

Dumby: Alguma vez te arrependeste do que quer k tenhas feito?

Voldy: Não…tudo o que fiz foi bem feito…devia já era ter acabado de matar essa rapariga!

Eu: Hi batter batter... Tia J.K é para ti esta: - Ouve em algum momento que kiz mudar a historia td?

J.K: Hun…Bem ouve uma vez que uma menina pequena se chegou ao pé de mim e pediu: Podes dar ao Harry um papa e uma mama como os meus? Eu fiquei tão comovida que me apeteceu logo mudar tudo…

Eu: É gente do meu gangue! Esta é para a gente! Como foi encontrar os Fundadores de Hogwarts e receber os seus conhecimentos? Olha eu adorei! Eles ensinaram-nos muitas coisas!

JaySi: Eu gostei também

Cold Malfoy (personagem da fic Geração Potter I): Bem eu não tive muito contacto com eles o JaySi e a Jana é que tem mais!

Scorp: Ya… Eu faço a próxima! Harry, Cm foi aturar o romance Ron-Hermione durante td a expedição da procura dos Horcruxes?  
Harry: Uma grandessisima seca…ou descutiam ou mandavam olhares apaixonados….Dormem de mãos dadas…Hurff não gosto de segurar vela!

Eu: Esta também é sobre mim e a minha Gangue! pr tds os da geração Potter - cm é ver a nova geração de Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, etc. em Hogwarts e terem profecias atrás deles

Harry: é complicado ver os meus filhos e sobrinhos passarem o que eu passei…

Ginny: Sim é complicado…

Draco: é…

Eu: Hei sogrinho! Esta é para ti!

Scorpius: é saber k o seu filho ama uma Potter e que pertence aos Gryffindor?

Draco: Hun eu ia desmaiando…Mas pelos Vistos os Potter não resistem aos encantos dos Malfoy

Eu: Ahan Eu acho que é mais ao contrario!

JaySi: Conforme os casos…eu e a Carina é como o tio Draco disse…. Mas tu e o Scorp já é como disseste…

Lily Luna; Ya mas o Scorp não é dos Gryffindor! E Slytherin tal como o Albus!

Eu: Ok por hoje é tudo e já sabem! Façam as suas perguntas as personagens! Ai pois hoje é o dia do….*Tira um papel do saco* Draco! Revela um segredo teu!

Draco: Bem eu gostei quando a Hermione me deu um murro…mas preferia um beijo…

*Lanço um feitiço nas cadeiras do Ron e do Harry*

Eu: Pronto e depois desta revelação um pouco…chocante…Boa Noite Pottermaniacos! Eu sou Joana Duarte e este é o canal Pottermaiaco!


	3. perguntas 2

Eu: Bem vindos de volta Pottermaniacos! Hoje iremos ter menos um convidado graças ao Senhor Sirius Black!

Sirius: Ah Joana eu disse que um dia ia-me vingar daquele rato!

Eu: Ok vamos começar estas perguntas são do ou da (não percebi) Just Potter a 1ª é para o Draco

Scorpius: Eu faço!Para Draco: Se preferias um beijo porque não o deste?

Draco: Porque bem…boa pergunta…mas acho que foi para não manchar a minha reputação! Mas se calhar ainda vou a tempo não?

Lanço um feitiço nas cadeiras de todos

Eu: Ok porrada aqui NÃO! Ok se for com o Voldy eu alinho… (lanço um olhar ao Voldemort) mas pronto continuando próxima!

Sirius: Para o Voldy: Se tu não tivesses sido um homem das trevas o que serias? Eu sei! Seria um travesti pedófilo prostituto.

Eu: PROTEGO! QUIETO VOLDY! LANÇAS MAIS ALGUM FEITIÇO E EU ACABO DE FAZER O QUE O HARRY COMEÇOU!

Voldemort: Não sei! talvez seria professor em Hogwarts!

Eu: Népia o Dumby não aceita pedófilos lá…não é professor?

Dumbledore: Bem tecnicamente tenho de proteger as crianças por isso não…

Eu: espero ter respondido a pergunta Just, mas bem é do Voldy que estamos a falar. Ei padrinho esta é para ti! Não queres passar cá a casa?

Sirius: Hun não sei logo se vê se tou disponível…

Eu: Porque eu tenho um padrinho/tio-avo tão cachorro? tia Tonks faz esta! Mas não quero mais malícia aqui! isto pode ter menores a ler!

JaySi: Isto so começa a ficar malicioso se tu começares aos beijos com o Scorpius!

Eu: Quando é que isso aconteceu?

JaySi: mesmo á pouco!

Eu: Hun…é…que…bem….Tonks faz a pergunta PFF!

Tonks: Porque foste taoooooo burro e nao casaste-te logo com a Tonks? Acho que só mordes nas luas cheias nao é?

Remus: Ah bem…não posso deixar passar?

Eu: Desculpa tio Aluado mas acho que não!

Remus: Eu tinha medo de a magoar…

Eu: Estes estão muito preguiçoso hoje…Toca a acordar Gente! Quem faz a próxima?

Hermione: Posso fazer eu. Para os Potter presentes: É verdade que há uma maliçao que todos os Potter tem casar com ruivas?

JaySi: Não! Só Potter´s com cabelos arrepiados pretos. Eu como sou ruivo já não tenho essa maldição…

Eu: Sim sim como ele disse, e eu como sou adoptada e sou na verdade uma Black Soares…

Albus P.; Por outras palavras ela prefere loiros!

Eu: Nem vou comentar! A próxima é da Euzitia Potter…Tio Voldy, você era lindo, lindo, maravilhoso, gato, um tesão, tinha todas as garotas ao seus pés, e depois você desistiu de tudo isso pelo simples caso (que você é gay) que você queria imortalidade, mas você acabou morrendo de qualquer jeito, não seria mais simples, temer a morte só na hora que ela chegasse? a morte é ruim mas tambem é ruim viver para sempre

Voldy: Hun bem…eu queria dominar o mundo para todo o sempre, e quem disse que eu Lorde Voldemort era gay?

Eu: Eu

JaySi: eu

Albus p: eu

George: eu

Fred: eu

Sirius: eu

Harry: eu

Eu: que tal dizermos assim T-O-D-O-S!

Voldy: Como se atrevem a dizer isso de lord Voldemort!

Eu: Ignorem….as próximas são de Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy. Hermione , como te sentiste quando beijaste pela 1ª vez o Ron?

Hermione: Bem eu senti como se o mundo tivesse parado e só existisse ele e eu…

Eu: Oh que fofo….PROXIMA!

Pontas: Voldy: como é ser o mauzão da fita?

Voldy: Eu adoro! É tão bom poder sair a rua e vendo as pessoas correndo de medo! E poder matar quem eu quiser menos o Potter! É mesmo magnífico!

Eu: Essa foi mesmo á G-A-Y!

JaySi: Bis!

Tia J. K: Vocês param de tratar ele por Gay?

Todos olham chocados para a J.K Rowling

Eu: ai merlin…levem-me para …eu não acredito…

Harry: Eu também não….

Eu: Por merlin fazam rápido as perguntas eu tenho de ir para o hospital…fiquei traumatizada para o resto da minha vida!

Sirius: Rowling porque é que a Titia tem de criar personagens que são DEUSES GREGOS? Quer dizer, tendo como exemplo o Sirius, o Draco, o Remus, o Harry, o Ron... É pecado! Bem dai só EUUUUUU é que sou deus grego!

Eu: Caros telespectadores a Rowling não poderá responder a partir deste momento!

Harry: E não, não a matamos!

Eu: Por isso todas as perguntas dirigidas a ela serão respondidas noutro dia quando os ânimos se acalmarem…Mas ainda á uma pergunta esta dirigida a todos. O que é que vocês todos sentiram quando souberam que havia mais uma saga, com bastantes fãs? Refiro-me a twilight. Sentiram-se ameaçados, ou qualquer coisa parecida?

Sirius: Por acaso lembrei-me agora esse Jacob Black é meu primo?

Eu: Não sei padrinho… e espero que não haja aqui comentários despropositados porque eu adoro as duas sagas! e li primeiro a twilight!

JaySi: Não acredito! Tu que dizes ser minha irmã gémea emprestada!

Eu: Jay….eu gosto mais desta! Juro!

Scorpius: Eu dizia-te se gostasses mais da outra…(lança olhar assassino a Joana)

Eu: Hun…bem e que tal responderem? Eu pago uma cerveja amanteigada a todos!

Harry: Bem eu como sou o protagonista, digo que não, nós já tínhamos fans antigos e sempre a novos…e existe muita gente como a Joana que gosta das duas sagas por isso acho que não me senti.

Ron: Ah ele falou bastante bem! Tas a melhorar harryzito! mas concordo com ele!

Harry: Harryzito é a tua avo!

Eu: Ok chega por hoje! Adeus a todos e ate a outro dia que eu vou ao hospital! Não se esqueçam das reviews com as perguntas!


	4. perguntas 3

Eu: Boa noite telespectadores e personagens! o nosso programa ficou um pouco fora de ar por motivos homicidas das personagens…Para começarmos as perguntas peço que atem bem forte o Harry e o Ron a umas cadeiras, á e a angelina tb!

Molly: *ata os todos as cadeiras* Podes continuar querida

Eu: brigada vovo! A 1ª pergunta é da Smarty Weasley Potter.

Fred: Eu faço esta! Para o harry: foste UM Parvo quando acabas-te com a Ginny. Tu por acaso reparas-te o quanto ela era bonita? E que qualquer UM a podia pedir em namoro?

Harry: *fica corado* sim reparei…

Eu: que resposta mais sem graça paizinho…

Harry: *olha serio para Joana*

Joana: pronto retiro o que disse! próxima!

Dumbledore: Para a Ginny: algum rapaz te pediu em namoro quando o Harry foi à caça dos Horcruxes?

Ginny: sim…o Dean tentou voltar…

Harry: O QUE? EU MATO AQUELE FILHO DA [BIP]

Lily E. Potter: *Lança um silencio a Harry* Que palavreado é esse Harry James Potter?

Harry: *Cora*

Eu: Próxima por favor! Vovó mantém a varinha na mão… Tia mione…peço desculpa mas estas todas são para ti…Para a Hermione: Você invés de ficar com o Rony(que falemos, não é nem o mais gato, nem o mais inteligente, nem o mais famoso, nem o mais charmoso, nem o mais rico) você ficaria com o Harry, o Draco, o Krum, o Mclaggem ou o voldy com 16 anos?

Hermione: CLARO QUE NÃO! EU AMO O RON POR AQUILO QUE ELE É! O HARRY É O MEU MELHOR AMIGO QUASE IRMAO, O MALFOY É UM TRASGO, O MCLAGGEN É UM IDIOTA,BURRO,ESTUPIDO E O RIDDLE É UM SER ASQUEROSO! *fica muito vermelha de raiva*

Eu: *esconde-se atrás de Sirius* tou com medo dela…

Sirius: -´

Eu: será que devo fazer as outras 3?

Hermione: NÃO!

o resto: SIM!

Eu: tio six protege-me…

Sirius: eu? eu tou com medo dela também…*esconde-se atrás de James pontas* O pontas protege-nos

James Pontas: Maricas

Eu: Para Draco Malfoy e Hermione Jean Granger (infelizmente) Weasley. Digam... Quantas vezes vocês se beijaram escondidos? *corre para trás de Scorpius* Tu não deixas ela matar-me pois não querido?

Scorp: Claro que não! *Da um beijo de cinema a Joana*

Hermione: NUNCA!

Draco: NUNCA NA MINHA VIDA!

*depois dos gritos todos se calam para que Joana fale mas ela estava ocupada…*

JaySi: -´ *Rouba as perguntas a Joana* Para Hermione: Algum dia você cogitou ficar com o Córmaco?

Hermione: *Sai do estúdio com raiva*

Harry: Aconselho a quem tenha feito estas perguntas a ter muito cuidado...a Hermione tem instintos assassinos…

JaySi: Estas são da Bel Swan Evans Potter. 1ªPara Fred e George:Como é que conseguem aturar a Angelina? É tão boa ou mais (ironia gigante) que a Cho... Não podem escolher outra? (Se a Ginny quiser, tenho quatro cães e dois punhos para ajudar a dar uma lição à chinesinha... Não tenho nada contra os asiáticos, só contra ela mesmo...)

Fred: *olha para George* tu e que es casado com ela…

George: *olha para angelina*

Angelina: *olha com raiva*

George: ela não é difícil de aturar….

Angelina: O QUE QUERES DIZER COM ISSO?

George: nada amor…

Albus P.: *Sussurra para JaySi* estes devem estar a tentar que a gente se mate uns ao outros…

JaySi: *sussurra* pelo mesmo parece…

Ginny: sobre a ajuda… *sorri maleficamente* Quando combinamos?

Harry: Ginny!

Ginny: sim querido? *com a maior cara de pau*

Harry: não te faças de inocente! Eu ouvi!

Ginny: *vira-se para o câmara men* Podes tirar esta ultima parte?

Câmara men: Desculpe Sra. Potter o director não deixa…

Ginny: -´

Eu: *Larga Scorpius e rouba os cartões a James* obrigada…Cof cof… 2ª pergunta! Para Hermione: Quando deste o murro ao Draco, não te apeteceu dar-lhe mais nada? Assim uma coisa menos violenta e mais doce... Ah pois a Hermione saiu…próxima para o Draco Porque não agarraste a Hermione quando ela te deu um murro? És mesmo... Eu posso responder a esta! Porque depois o meu loirinho não nascia! *Dá um beijo a Scorpius*

Draco: La vou eu outra vez…. Porque eu não gosto da sangue de lama da Gran…

Todos: WEASLEY!

Draco: ou isso…

Eu: Pronto! Para a nova geração: Vocês vão continuar a dar cabo da cabeça ao Filch e ao Snape? Do Snape sim! O Filch já morreu coitadinho…

*Da um ataque de tosse repentino a todos*

JaySi: Sim o Snape vai passar por umas belas coisas graças a nós

Snape: Ai Se eu pudesse…

Eu e JaySi: *Sorriem maleficamente*

Snape: *Olha assustado para os dois*

Voldemort: SNAPE! TU TENS MEDO DESTES DOIS PIRRALHOS?

*Joana e James tiram as varinhas e apontam-nas ao Voldy*

Eu e JaySi: AVADA KE…

Harry: QUIENTOS VOCES OS DOIS! e DEPOIS COMO É QUE ACABA-SE A FIC?

*Joana e James guardam as varinhas e James da um murro a Voldy*

JaySi: Pronto…

Eu: Pedimos desculpa mas a J.K ainda esta no hospital…

*Personagens riem-se maleficamente*

Joana: Muahaha Bem e é tudo por hoje! Juntem-se a Nos para mais um episodio noutro dia! No…

Todos: PERGUNTEM AS PERSONAGENS DE HP! *Batem Palmas*


End file.
